ABC Guide To Bree And Edward
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Edward Cullen and Bree Tanner.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ABC Guide to Edward and Bree**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Edward Cullen and Bree Tanner**

**Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Edward Cullen and Bree Tanner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_A – Age. _Being a vampire, Edward never really worried what age his mate would be, if and when he ever found her, because he figured that she would be a vampire and, therefore, frozen at whatever age she had been when she was turned. Yet when he saw Bree Tanner for the first time in an alley, preparing to eat a homeless man, he realized that she was actually _really_young, too young for the kind of life that had been thrust upon her. She was still a child in many ways and the mind reader was determined to take care of her. He wanted to give her kind of life she had deserved when she was still human.

_B – Bree. _Bree was an enigma. She was soft-spoken and had this innocence about her that most humans lost early in life. Edward had never met anyone like her. In some ways she was like a child and in other ways, she was as mature as Carlisle. Bree Tanner was unique, and being a vampire only put emphasis on that fact.

_C – Change. _"It hurt."

The words left Bree's mouth before she had time to think about what she was saying. She had been watching a movie with Edward while the others were out hunting and, ironically enough, it was about vampires. She and Edward had been laughing at the ridiculous way vampires were portrayed when Bree's words flew out of her mouth. "The change, I mean. It hurt. The movies make it seem all sexy and seductive, but it wasn't. It felt like my blood had morphed in to gasoline before someone took a lighter to it. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't because I was in too much pain. I thought that I was dying, but then I realized that death wouldn't hurt that much. I guess I can understand why the movies like to glamourize it. They wouldn't get as many viewers if they showed the reality."

The bronze-haired mind reader frowned as he recalled his own change. "Immortality comes at a price, just like everything else. I used to think that it was punishment for some kind of sin, but now I like to think that I had to endure the pain in order to find you. _You have to break some eggs to make an omelet, after all_."

_D – Dizzy. _Edward watched, bemused, as his girlfriend spun around in circles in the rain. He would ask what she was doing, but knowing Bree, her answer would be vague and leave him with more questions than answers. Besides, he loved watching her in these carefree moments she had. Seeing her act so _human _left him with his own feeling of humanity, almost like he was alive for a few short moments. The only thought on his mind as he watched her was how glad he was that vampires couldn't get dizzy.

_E – Eternity. _The prospect of living for the rest of eternity was a long time, even for a vampire. For a very long time, the idea of living for an eternity was torture. The mind-reader especially hated the thought of living forever because, honestly, what did he have to live for? He loved his family, but sometimes you needed something else, a purpose, and Edward lacked a purpose.

Then he had met Bree and everything changed. _Bree _was his reason to stay alive for the rest of eternity. Through his eyes _Bree_was the reason for _everything._

_F – Fred. _"Bree, who's Fred?" Edward wasn't sure he would like her answer, yet a part of him needed to know. Obviously, this Fred was someone she cared about, because she thought about him almost _all _the time.

The newborn vampire smiled brightly at the thought of her friend. "I met him after the change. and he was a friend when I had nobody else. I wonder how he's doing? Maybe I should track him down to find out! He could even stay with us for a while, wouldn't that be great?"

Edward gave her a small smile, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't know Fred, but he already hated him.

_G – Guilt. _When Bree came home from a night out with Alice and Rosalie, her boyfriend could read the guilt in her expression. When his sisters went upstairs without a word, both of whom thinking of random topics so as to hide their real thoughts, he waited for her to say something. It was while waiting that he smelled the fresh blood – _human_ blood – on her lips, and that was the only explanation he needed. In an instant, he had her in his arms as she sobbed without the tears.

"I'm _so _sorry!" she cried seeking comfort in his embrace. "It was an accident, I swear! One second I was shopping with Alice and Rose, and the next thing I know, I'm outside with a man dead at my feet. I don't even remember following him! I never meant to hurt anyone, Edward!_Please_ don't hate me!"

_H – Hero. _When Bree had been a little girl, her mother often told her stories about a beautiful woman with a tortured past who was rescued by the handsome hero. Of course, she had never believed the stories, but it was nice to pretend every once in a while. When she had been cornered in the newborn battle, she never realized that her own little fairytale was playing out. Edward had stood up against the Volturi for her, and that was the moment she'd realized she was in love with him. He was her knight in shining armor, her hero.

_I – Insanity. _Bree was on a hunting trip with her mind-reading boyfriend and the silence was getting to her. She decided to talk about the first thing that popped in to her head. "When I woke up after the change and tasted blood for the first time, I'd thought I'd gone insane. In school – on the days I would actually show up – we learned about how some people would end up losing their minds for a variety of reasons, and I figured that was what had happened to me."

"I'm in love with a crazy woman," Edward teased as he pressed a kiss to her stone cheek.

"Well," Bree said as a grin of her own appeared, "I guess I can't disagree with you, can I? After all, I ended up with _you_."

_J – Jewelry. _"Why do you never ask for jewelry?" Edward was staring at his wife of fifteen years like it was the first time he was actually seeing her. "Alice, Rosalie, and even Esme ask their husbands for jewelry from time to time, but you've never asked me for jewelry once our entire marriage. Do I have bad taste?"

His wife looked up from the book she had been reading. "Your taste is fine, Edward, but I've never really been a fan of jewelry. If it bothers you so much, then go ahead and get me something. I'll wear it, but I have no reason to ask for anything. I have _you_." She smiled at him. "And you're all I want and need."

_K – Kennel. _When Bree told Edward she'd wanted to take him somewhere, out of all of the places he could have thought of, he never expected it to be a kennel filled with yapping dogs. "Are we stopping for a quick snack?" He chuckled a little in amusement.

The glare she sent his way sobered him right up. "This might seem silly, but I've always wanted to get a puppy with my boyfriend, and seeing as we've been dating for five years now, I figured it would be the perfect time. Don't laugh at me, Edward, because I really want this dog and we're getting it whether you like it or not. And _no_, you're not allowed to eat our dog if you suddenly get hungry."

Sometimes he wondered who the real mind-reader was in their relationship.

_L – Lion. _"I'm starving," the young vampire female complained for the hundredth time that day. "Can we go hunting? I'm in the mood for some mountain lion."

"Your wish, my command," her husband told her as he swept her in his arms with a smile. He needed to keep her fed so she would have energy for later; if he had anything to say about it, she would _definitely _need all her energy.

_M – Married. _She was frozen solid – both literally and figuratively – standing as still as a statue in shock. She couldn't move or breathe – not that breathing was an issue anymore. If her heart was still beating, it would have hammered right out of her chest before stopping altogether. She couldn't form words.

Edward wanted to marry her. He wanted to be hers – _hers_ – forever. And she wanted it, too – oh God, did she ever – but she was so brain-dead that she couldn't think enough to form the word.

"Will you marry me, Bree?" he asked for a second time, wondering why she had not responded yet. He grinned. "This would be the part where you say yes."

She answered the best way she was capable of at the moment. By throwing herself at her boyfriend – fiancè now – and kissing him, holding him like she'd never let him go. And as he managed to pry her away long enough to slide the ring on her finger, she knew he'd never let her go, either.

TBC…

AN: So here is the driest half of the ABC Guide to Bree and Edward.

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_N – New. _When you're turned into a vampire, you're not called a newborn for nothing. Everything seems new to you, and with good reason. Your senses are heightened to a seemingly impossible degree, and it's like you're seeing, smelling, tasting, and even touching something for the first time. No matter how much time Bree spent with Edward, when she was with him she felt like she was new to the supernatural world once more because he heightened her every sense and made everything they did together, even the smallest of tasks, more vivid. He brought her to life in ways she couldn't have even imagined as a human.

_O – Objurgate. _"Don't you stand there and objurgate me like I'm a child!" Bree hissed as she stood on her toes so she could stare down her boyfriend, who was getting on her bad side real quick. If he wasn't careful, he would soon see a real ugly side of her she usually kept hidden. "I may _look_ like a child, but that doesn't mean I am one, and I won't stand here and let you scold me like I'm five!"

_P – Poet. _"What are you writing?" Edward questioned as he watched Bree write in one of her many notebooks.

He had tried reading her thoughts so he wouldn't have to bother her, but her thoughts were scattered; her brain was a mess of words and rhythm and it left the mind-reader with more questions than answers. He knew that his mate was always writing in a notebook and he' had ample opportunities to sneak a peak or two like Emmett had suggested, but he hadn't wanted to violate her privacy.

Bree finished the line she was working on before setting the pen down on the paper and looking at him, a slight smile curving her lips. "I was working on some poetry. When I was human, I'd always wanted to be a poet. The way you can twist and bend the words to paint the picture you want, the vivid way you can bring almost _anything _to life, it's just something that's always fascinated me."

"Have you written a poem about me?" he asked with a tilt of his head, and got his answer when she ducked her head before hurrying up the stairs. If she had been human, she would have been blushing no doubt, which gave Edward his answer. And he felt so special for it.

_Q – Queer Duck. _The first time Emmett Cullen had called Bree a queer duck, Edward hadn't bothered to find out what it meant before crushing his knuckles into his brother's nose. It was only after he calmed down and looked it up in the dictionary that he realized his brother hadn't meant it as an insult.

"It's someone who stands out in a crowd because they're eccentric and unique," he summed up before looking up at Bree with that crooked smile of his. "I guess Emmett was right after all. You _are_ our own little queer duck."

_R – Riley. _Riley might have been the one who turned Bree, but she held no love for her maker in her non-beating heart. It wasn't like he'd cared about her either. Riley had been doing a job, plain and simple. Her life hadn't mattered to him, and if she would have died, she doubted he would have noticed.

Still, while she might not have liked the man who created her, she was grateful towards him; if it hadn't been for him, she never would have met Edward Cullen.

_S – Sleep. _Edward had once asked his wife what she missed most about being human, and her answer had been pretty simple.

"I miss being able to sleep. I miss being able to close my eyes and just dream about the impossible." She grinned. "But it's not so bad getting to stay awake all day long – as long as I'm spending every second with you."

_T – Trust. _When the battle with the newborns took place, Bree found herself hiding in the bushes. Though she'd known beforehand that she'd be participating in a war, it had been way more intense than what she'd expected, and she wasn't ready to die again, like so many of her fellow newborns. So when the one called Edward held his hand out to her, she was hesitant to trust him.

"Bree?" She wondered how he knew her name, not aware that he was a mind-reader yet. He took a cautious step forward, not wanting to startle her. "I swear that I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

_U – Underground. _"These zombie movies are so stupid!" Bree muttered with an eye-roll. In her humble opinion, what passed for movies these days were sad imitations of what good movies had been produced in the past.

Her husband smirked and pressed the 'Pause' button. "Why do you say that?"

The small vampire female shrugged. "In every zombie move I watch, nobody is ever smart enough to hide underground. That's what I'd do. Find an old military base, or some hidden catacombs, or even live in the sewer if you have to. Zombies would never look in any of those places. Living underground seems like the safest route if you want to survive, and during the zombie wars or whatever, living or undead, surviving is what I would want to do."

_V – Vicious. _A stream of crimson trailed down her chin as one lone drop of blood fell to the ground, staining it red. Her teeth were bared and her body was bowed as she looked down at her kill, a mountain lion that had once been strong, lively and feisty. In Edward's mind, she'd never looked more beautiful – or more vicious, for that matter.

_W – Willing. _For three days after their first fight, neither Bree nor Edward would so much as look at the other. Neither of them wanted to admit that they had been wrong. In the end, it was Edward who caved since he missed her so terribly and couldn't stand to be away from her for another second. Sometimes, you had to be willing to take the blame, even if you knew you hadn't done anything wrong. Compromise was key to the foundation of a good relationship.

_X – Xander. _The mind-reading vampire had never thought he would be someone who would watch a show like _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, but Bree had gotten him hooked, and they were on the last season in a matter of days. The had just watched the episode where Xander had lost his eye. Since Xander happened to be Edward's favorite character, he was beyond shocked. If he could cry, his fiancée believed that he would.

"I can't believe they took his eye!" he cried, and looked away from the screen in horror as said eye was poked from Xander's head by the crazy antagonist. "Xander was already at a disadvantage because he was human, and now he has to live with only one eye! This is _so_ not fair!"

Bree thought about telling her fiancè that he was such a fangirl, but thought better of it.

_Y – Year. _Exactly one year after her 'death,' Bree went to visit her grave. It was a simple wooden marker with her name, date of birth, and date of death – the only thing left as evidence that she had indeed existed once upon a time. Something was different though, and it took her a second to realize that someone had placed a rose on the center of the would-be grave.

"I thought it was a shame you didn't have any flowers." She heard him a second before she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. "Someone as beautiful as you deserves to be remembered with something as equally beautiful." Edward kissed her neck, squeezing her a little bit harder.

_Z – Zambomba. _"Is that even a real instrument?" Edward asked, thinking his girlfriend was playing some sort of joke on him. They had been talking about music and he wanted to know if she played any instruments. "You're trying to pull one over on me."

Her smile was so bright it lit up her eyes. "I'm deadly serious here, Mr. Know-It-All. I thought you, of all people, would know that the zombomba is a Spanish drum. In music class, I wanted to try something new, so I got online and looked up the weirdest instrument I could find. Low and behold, it was the zambomba. I'll have to order one because I really do miss playing it."

The end!

**AN: This is the end of the ABC guide for Bree and Edward. I hope that you enjoyed it and I did get a request for Edward/Victoria and I will get to that when I can. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. A huge thanks to my amazing beta, without my word would be riddled with a lot more mistakes. She is a life saver!**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
